Mate in hell
by shipet100
Summary: Sasuke is home, and he brought some news Naruto didnt want to face with him.Since then Narutos life has been hell, but what happens one night in a burned down house that smells of pepermint and beer? will Naruto go freely or will Sasuke have to take him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is a bit of an AU. Sasuke has a demon here! Now before any one gets pissed, yes! This story I came up with from reading, ****Of Demons, Mates and What the Fuck?!**** By Plain Jane Is A Vampire, okay?!!! But I can tell you this will turn out to be soooooooo totally different! Thank you for reading! Please review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat at the end of the bar. He started down at the cup of alcohol that sat in front of him. With a sigh he laid the money down and told the bar keeper they could have it or throw it away, he didn't care.

We began to walk away back to his house. He had tomorrow off. That was just great. Life hadn't been what he'd expected after Sasuke came home. With him he brought some knowledge Naruto already knew but didn't want to face.

He knew why he didn't have a family. He knew who they where. In fact most people did. They just never realized who is dad where until he grew up. Now he looks just like him. But he refuses to be like him.

But that wasn't the only news he brought with him, no the stupid basterd had to go and get a demon sealed inside him. But it is kind of funny because his demon is a girl so he has really girly moments.

He walked over to the village gate. That was another bad thing, now the whole damn village knew, they gave him so many frigged days off it wasn't funny, and he wasn't allowed to leave the damn village.

"Naruto?" the gate opener called. "Sorry you know we can't let you out of the village." He looked a little sad. Naruto paid no attention to that. He never did. He just sighed and walked the other way. He did the same thing every damn day.

When he was out of sight of the Guard, Naruto jumped the fence. He quickly took off running till he reached a small burned down house. He breathed in deeply when he walks into the remains of the house. It still smelt of peppermint. Naruto grimaced. Peppermint and beer.

In front were 3 pictures. One of a man with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes, a woman with light brow hair and dark green eyes, and the last a girl who looked no more than 8. She had bright blond hair too, but dark green eyes.

Naruto sat on his knees looking at the pictures. He pulled his back pack off. He pulled out a bag of peppermint candy. He set in on the grave of the woman.

"Hey mom" Naruto said "How have you been?" he smiled. The pulled out a bouquet of poppies. He set those on the girl's grave. "Hey big sis, how you been?" he looked at his watch and cursed.

"Bye mom, bye sis. I'll come visit again soon." Naruto got up and walked over to the last grave. He kicked dirt on it and spit. "Bye dad." He sneered and walked away.

Naruto jumped the fence and ran back to his house. He unlocked the door and stepped in hopefully he beat the old lady here. He walked in carefully looking around.

"Nice of you to join me, Naruto." Tsunade sat at the table drinking a cup of tea with Sakura at her right cleaning the kitchen.

"Your house is a mess Naruto!" Sakura called when he came into her view.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto said and went to his bed room. Every night was the same. They would be here. It wasn't that they even cared. It was because if he where to, oh say, kill him self, the seal on the Fox demon would break.

_**Now don't you dare think that! Sakura would be here if you didn't have me, and so would the old bag in there. **_

_Yes, but I wouldn't need them with out you, and I don't need them with you. Got that? Ya damn fox._

_**I can kill you from the inside out, boy. Remember that. **_

_Then you die too. It only works if I kill myself. And that's not gonna happen._

_**You've thought about it more than once.**_

_Shut up. I don't need to think of how I could be alone to do something like that with the grandma next door, she will figure it out so fast I wont have time to seen the chain she puts me on. _

_**That's it. What happed to the little boy that would get into a yelling match in his own head? Who said-the incredibly annoying- saying "Believe It!" every ten seconds?? Who said it in his SLEEP! Get up. Where going out.**_

_How bout I stay here and….HEY! I DID NOT SAY IT IN MY SLEEP!_

_**So says the one who was passed out. Now get up before I-**_

"Naruto! That's it! Get up! You and Sasuke have a mission! Well that get you out of this slump??" Tsunade was standing in his door way, yelling, fun.

"Let me guess" Naruto said. "You think I'm in a 'slump' and a mission will make it all better. But you also think I'm suicidal. So I can't have a solo mission. But Sakura has work to do, and you think I would go crazy with Kakashi, so Sasuke is the next strong enough to stop me from killing my self right? I think I'll pass."

"Its not one you can reject, dope." Sasuke suddenly came up from behind the old bag.

"Okay! Everybody out of Naruto's house!" Naruto said throwing a pillow over his head.

"NARUTO! Get dressed or I will have Sasuke do it for you." With that Tsunade shut the door leaving Naruto with Sasuke all alone in the dark room.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Naruto said turning on his light.

"Yes. You have. And it's getting old." Sasuke replied. Naruto turned to look at him; it was then that he realized that Sasuke was in his street clothes.

"What kind of missions are we going on?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke up and down.

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you, but _my_ mission is to take you out on a date. _Your_ mission is to have fun on said date."

-------------------------------------------------Sasuke pov. -------------------------------------------

He looked like he was about to kill something is a very gruesome way. Yeah, I was gonna pay for telling but he would have figured it out when he went to bed tonight and thought the day over, so now it was better now then when I'm about to fall asleep and he burned down my house.

"ON HELL NO!" He yelled. This was the first I' seem him like this since he dragged me back hear….. Yeah that's a fun memory.

"TSUNADE!" wow he was pissed. "NO WAY IN HELL!! NOT NOW OR EVER! I AM NOT GAY!" he thought the door open and was looking right in the old bats eyes. And boy, she was more pissed than he was.

_**I bet you feel rejected. **_

_Shut up._

_**Why? You're the one that's in love with him.**_ _**How dose knowing he won't even go on one little date with you feel? **_

_Ok stop with that. Now. _

_**You should do that Sasuke. Tell the blond idiot how you feel **_

_I'm not a chick, I don't do that. _

_**No but you will. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------Normal pov--------------------------------

"You are going on the date with him." Tsunade said sternly. "You will go today. Try it out if you don't like the idea of being with Sasuke, then you'll be alone forever. Every one else is taken."

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Naruto said it slowly letting it sink in. "And I am used to being alone. Grew up like that, when he left, lived like that again, I think I will be just fine."

"Naruto you are not fine. Just go, please." Sakura said he eyes pleading.

"God I hate you all." Naruto turned and went into his room.

A few minutes later he came out in a pair of jeans with holes in them and a black shirt.

"Is that what you're going in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And no I won't change, let get this over with." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand a dragged him out the door.

Sasuke was trying not to hyperventilate.

---------------------------------------------------------------The restaurant.-dinner------------------

Naruto look and the menu the waitress had brought him and his "date". Every thing was either in French, cots too much, or both!

Naruto put the menu down and looked at watch. It was only 8. The old bat said he better not come back till one at the earliest. Crap.

At that moment the waitress came back and asked what they would like.

Sasuke order something Naruto didn't understand, then asked what he would like.

"Nothing for me." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Naruto, just order something."

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't, I will order for you."

"I. Am. Not. Hungry."

Sasuke looked to the waitress and said something Naruto didn't know again. He looked down at menu and saw what he had order for him. The most expensive thing on the damn menu.

"Why did you do that?' Naruto said angrily.

"Because I know you'll eat it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you've seen the price and feel bad if you don't eat at least some."

"sigh" Naruto closed his eyes.

_**Just give in. he's not as much of an ass whole as you think. And he's not half bad looking. In truth he looks really hot. **_

_Great. I have a gay demon fox inside my body._

_**Hey I was saying it for your benefit. Either way……..**_

_What?_

_**Nothing.**_

Before Naruto could persist the food arrived. He looked down at the food. It smelled amazing. It was mostly noodles too, so that was good. But Naruto was too stubborn to eat it.

He looked up at Sasuke how was taking a bite of his food. He looked away out the window.

Then he felt something hit his face. He looked down at the piece of paper. He opened it and nearly tore it to shreds. The message read

"Eat it or I will feed it to you. Understand?"

Naruto took a pen from his pocket and wrote his message back.

"Never. You can try if you like, but you'll pull back a stub."

Sasuke was loving this, he wrote back once more.

"We'll see about that"

He smiled at Naruto as he tightened his teeth. Sasuke reached over and picked up

Naruto's fork took some noodles on it and lifted it to his face. Naruto jaw tightened.

_Never_

_**Just open you mouth. **_

_No. _

_**You're acting like a 3 year old. **_

_And I care because? _

Naruto was taken out of his conversation by a swift kick to his shin.

"Ow! Why you-mnhp!" Sasuke took the moment to shove the fork in his mouth.

He removed the fork and sat back down. Naruto chewed and swallowed. It was pretty good. But the he saw a small green thing in the mix. He picked it up and looked it over carefully. An idea came to his mind

"Shit" he mutter. Sasuke looked at him. "Their green peppers. I'm allergic." Naruto said shrugging.

"And what happens when you eat them?" Sasuke asked taking a bite.

"My air way closes up." Naruto took a drink from his glass of water.

"Why are you so calm? Twitch twitch" Sasuke asked.

"Because I didn't eat enough for anything to happen. Can we go now?" Naruto asked.

_**You are a horrible liar. **_

_Shut up._

"If it will make you happy." Sasuke and Naruto both pulled out their wallets.

"Naruto, do you not understand the concept of a date even if you had no choice in coming?"

"Do you understand that there is no way in hell your pay the whole thing by yourself?"

Then Naruto tossed his wallet to Sasuke, totally stunned. Sasuke smiled knowing what had happened.

"Seems like the _he's _on mine side."

_You did not just do that. _

_**Sorry kit. I did**_

_Have I ever told you how much I hate you? _

_**As a matter of fact you have. Now let's get going. **_

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a look moment before walking out to the door. He looked around for the old bat, she had giving them a rid and was going to take then to the next thing they where going to have "oh so much fun" on. Great.

When he saw Sasuke get in to a black car at one side of the parking lot he almost screamed. The old bat much have drove his car when they where eating. Sasuke pulled up to the side walk where Naruto stood trying not to explode.

"What? Come on, get in."

Naruto just stood there. "What?"

"Go to hell" Naruto turned and began to walk away. Sasuke fallowed with the car.

"Didn't you ever learn if you can't be polite dot say anything at all? " Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know how to say fuck you politely" Naruto said.

"And where might you be going? Its 7 blocks to Lee's house and he lives 6 blocks from you!"

"I don't care. I have tomorrow off."

"Don't tell her I told you but if tonight didn't go well she's gonna hand cuff us together. And I don't think you want that."

Naruto opened the door of the car and got in. He never would admit it but he felt a sense of safety in his car. He hadn't felt anything like it in along time. It was like breathing for the first time.

Soon he found himself in a move theater. Then soon after in the parking lot again. He'd been so rapped up in thought he hadn't seen one bit of the movie. He looked around. Sasuke was getting in his car. He looked down at his watch. 11:00 it read.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Now what are we gonna do? If I go home, the bat will be there, and I like not being handcuffed to the guy with Chicken Butt for hair. If I don't go home, she'll think something that WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN, happened. _

_I wonder how fast he is...mmmmmm. _

_**Why are you fighting so hard? Just go with it. If it's meant to happen, it's gonna happen no matter how much you don't want it to.**_

Naruto look at the door handle. He got another idea.

_Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be trying so hard._

_**No I AM right. Just go with it. **_

Naruto place a hand on the handle. The suddenly, he pushed all the chakra out of his body. Then he flooded his system with the Kyuubi's chakra. This was always stressing on his body, so much so the Kyuubi was pushed into a deep sleep. This meaning he couldn't make Naruto's body turn back around in he tried to walk away.

As soon as Naruto was sure the Kyuubi was out cold, he turned and ran as fast as possible (for a ninja) in the opposite direction of his house. In fact, he was headed for the side of Konoha that the poorer side lived.

He ran till he got to the gate. Not caring if anyone saw him, he hopped the fence and ran to the small burnt down house that had once been his home.

"Hey mom, hey sis" he said between gasps from running so far.

He sat down in corner and closed his eyes. No one ever said he _had_ to go back. And they would put him down as a runaway. Not a treat. Naruto Shudder at that, the thought of getting caught and getting drug back here. Yeah no, thank you.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the village." A voice spoke softly from the entrance to the house.

**So! That was it! Let me know what ya think? Should I keep going? Or stop? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I thought maybe you thought "well, I need another Chapter before I review." Ok. Here's the chapter. **

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The black-hair teen was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Making sure you weren't gonna d something your regret later." Sasuke sat next down to Naruto.

"Well I'm sorry but that's job is saved for my friends, and last time I checked, we haven't been friends since we where 13. Or was I mistaken there too?" Naruto said. His voice filled with anger. Sasuke looked at him and felt his heart break into a thousand little pieces that where then lit on fire.

Sasuke sighed loudly. "Guess you never did forgive me for leavening thing huh?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Naruto relayed sarcastically.

"What you said, about living alone, when I left, did everyone really leave you?" Sasuke asked trying not to yell in rage at the fact that it was even possible.

"For about a week. Then I left. Every one thought I left with Jiraiya, because I came into the village with him. But I trained by myself all that time. I thought he was gonna keep his mouth shut about it, but he blabbed to the old bag. So she thinks something wrong with me and after……."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "And after they asked you about it, you tried to kill your self?" he finished for him.

"Yeah. Then I was allowed in very few missions, and the old bat and Sakura came over very day. Then we heard you where around, and they let me come after you."

Sasuke shock is head in false remorse. "Then you dragged my butt back here and let me get yelled at for a month strait for leavening."

"Yeah. I was alone for that month. It was great." Naruto smiled.

"Then why are they there now?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't come out of my house for a month. They thought I tried to kill my self with sleeping pills. And the wont listen when I say that the battle with you was worse than hell it's self. I as just so tired the second I saw my bed I fell right into it. And even worse when I was unlocking my door, I saw my neighbor and they asked if I was alright and I was JOKINGLY "yeah, but I'm gonna go sleep for a month". So now I can't be left alone for 2 fucking minutes!!" Naruto began to pound his head in to the wall behind him.

Sasuke not knowing what to do put in hand in the path or Naruto's head.

"Shit!!! Ow, Ow, Ow!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his hand back and shaking it.

"You fault for putting it there."

"Are you gonna tell where in the hell we are?" Sasuke asked. "And why dose is smell like peppermint? And…..what is that?"

"Beer." Naruto sneered

Sasuke understood then where he was. Next to Naruto, he was probably the only person who knew the whole story behind Naruto's family.

He thought back to the story.

_-----------------------------Flash back-------------------------------_

_Naruto was born to the most unlikely people. His father was the town alcoholic, became much worse when he found that his new born son was possessed by a demon. His mother came from another village, and like being out side more. So his father spent most of the time is the city away from Baby Naruto and his sister Rin. Rin was 3 years older than Naruto was. Naruto live with his mom and dad till he was 5 years old. He learned a lot in those 5 years. He learned how to take care of him self. Most of the time his mother was passed out trying to get better, battling both sickness and eth beatings her husband gave her. His older sister was usually doing odd jobs trying to get money to pay for food, seeing as there dad didn't have a job, and she was trying to get Naruto in to school. Naruto's life was not easy. Never had been, but it was what made him happy, even though his mom was always in pain, he got to take care of her. _

_But his whole world came crashing down one day. His sister had needed a day to relax badly. His mother was getting better. She was walking and all her wounds where almost healed. So he had taken to doing the odd jobs for the day, while his sister and mom and a day together. He regretted it for the rest of his life. _

_It was 8 at night. Naruto should have been home an hour ago, but a side job had taken longer; he got paid more so it was all good. When he came home he was faced with a sight along those who are about to die them selves should see. Lying on the ground, in pools of blood, was is sister and mother, dead. He father had a gun to his head. Upon seeing Naruto he said this "Demon, you cursed my family, you've killed them! You ruined lives! I hope that you may never be loved again! Die demon! Die and then go back to hell!" then his father shot himself. _

_6 year old Naruto had to burry his family. He left a picture of each of them above there grave. _

_He then tried to live his life. Alone, with all the hurt. _

------------------------------------------End flash back------------------------------

Sasuke point of view.

I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eye. He had a frown on his face. I didn't like that.

"I'm guessing, by the look of your face, you know the whole story, not just what to told Tsunade and me." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I didn't know if you knew or not. And I was waiting to tell you" I told him

**More like to tell him, and have him crying fall into your arms where you tell him you love him, and he dose them same. **

_Shut up. _

**But it's so cute!**

_I don't care! Shut up! _

**So young. Ah young love! They say it never last but yours did!! **

_Shut it! _

Sasuke shock his head trying to get the stupid demon to shut up.

"Sasuke." Naruto said. "I know you know everything, but do you know he shot me?"

I looked at him in shock. "He shot you?"

--------------------------------------Naruto's POV. --------------------------------------------------

He looked at me like I just said I had kicked his puppy. I just smirked. That was a nice face on him.

"Yeah, after the whole "you are a demon! Die!" thing he shot me." I made it sound like it was a fun memory. But really it was all I could do not to cry. It was the first time I ever told anyone about that. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Where'd eh shot you?" he asked me.

I pulled my jacket off, showing my black short sleeve shirt. Pulled the side up and showed him the long wide scar I had across my shoulder.

He eyed it carefully, shocking his finger across it. When he did so I felt something, like electric waves flow though me from my shoulder down and across.

"If he just shot you, why is the scar so long and wide?" he asked me. I had to laugh at that.

"That's what happened when you a six year-old trying to get a bulleted out of your shoulder!" I told him pulling down my sleeve.

NORMAL POV!

"I can't see how you can find this funny." He said. "But anyway, we've got to go back. If someone saw you we're both dead." Sasuke stood up and offered his hand to Naruto. Naruto reached for it. Upon taking his hand, both Sasuke and Naruto felt the wave though them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked right at each other for what seemed like forever, each pleading their own demon to stop whatever the hell they are doing. Only to be told that they aren't doing anything.

They both swallowed hard as the felt each of there bodies lean in.

**So. I will wait to post again till I get a review! R and R please!! Remember, the little purple button calls**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

--

I felt my body lean towards him. I pulled as hard as I could, but my body didn't move.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders, I was being pulled in now. Then, it was there. That same feeling I had when he helped me up. It was all over my body, tiny sparks lighting across my skin. I fought even harder, I couldn't do this, and I just couldn't! But no matter what I did, my body kept leaning in. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had an idea-and it was something I wasn't ready for.

_**Don't fight it Kit. There's nothing you can do to stop it. **_

_What is it that I can't stop?! Why can't I stop it! Why? WHY CAN'T I HAVE CONTROL FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE?_

I jerked my body back, finally in control. In a second I was up and running. Running away from that house, from Sasuke, from the Village, from my life. I didn't look back to see what he was doing-but if I guessed it would be just looking at me as I quickly ran, and I was grateful for the shock he was in or I might not have gotten away.

I didn't know if he was fallowing me now or not and I didn't care. I stopped at a boarded up well, I had always kept supplies there-should I need them. Ripping the wood off, I grabbed the black cloak and the pack full of supplies. I was leaving.

I didn't know where, how I would get there or when I would. But I knew I was getting away. After tying the cloak around me and pulling the hood up to hide my bright hair, I was on my way.

The forest surrounding the Village was moving by so fast I barley had time to recognize any of it. Then the forest cleared away and showed the path that could take you to the smaller villages. In front of me there where 3 paths. To my left looked used very often, the center the much the same. The road to my right looked as though no one walked down it. Grass and weeds where coving a good part. It led into a thickly covered forest.

Suddenly an old saying came to mind. "Take the path less taken." Who ever thought that it would come in handy? Then another came to mind. "How many roads must a man walk?"

I don't know how many other people had to walk. But I knew how many I needed.

Smirking I looked at the path in front of me. "One." I whispered to the wind. Then, just like the wind that carried my words away-I was gone.

--Sasuke.--

I couldn't believe I could be so damned stupid. One second it looks as though we might kiss- the next he was gone. I should have been on my feet, should have stopped him. Yet all I could do was sit there dumbfounded. I don't know how long it took me to come back to my senses but when I did- I was up and running in record time.

I ran though the forest like lighting. I knew Naruto had a good head start on me, but with this orange clothing and bight hair-he shouldn't be to hard to find in the bright moon light.

Quickly I came across an old well with this cover torn from the stone. Two strands of fabric caught my attention, one orange, one black.

"Damnit!" I cursed allowed. If Naruto had stopped for what I was guessing was supplies and a cloak, then he had a bigger head start than I thought. And he didn't have plans of coming back anytime soon if he had taken supplies.

I clenched my fist, digging my nails so hard into my skin I bled.

_**Sasuke, stop. Get back to fallowing Naruto, he's hysterical, you need to find him before he dose something he will regret. **_

I didn't bother answering, but did as I was told. Pushing as much charka was I could into my feet I launched my self from the ground, run/jumping faster than I had ever managed to.

I came to a dead halt when my path split to three roads. The first two would have led to the neighboring villages. People would recognize him there as a Leaf Ninja, and if someone went looking for him he would be easily pointed out. That left one path left, I didn't bother looking at it-Naruto was a ninja after all, he wouldn't be as stupid as to leave behind tracks.

--Normal P.O.V--

Sasuke was cutting branches left and right in an attempted to make a path. He didn't see any broke branches anywhere, wondering how Naruto could have gotten though, Sasuke hoped he had picked the right path after all.

"Fuck!" He yelled into the empty forest. His hacking became frantic at the thought of choosing the wrong path and losing Naruto. "AHH!" He yelled in frustration, throwing his head back he tried to take a few claming breaths as he closed his eyes. Once calm he slowly opened his eyes and didn't fail to notice the canopy of the forest, and the large holes in it. To big to be a bird, too small for a demon, yet just right for a human. Sasuke smirked. He was on the right track. Slashing his way up he stood carefully on the top of the canopy. Carefully he fallowed the many holes till he came to a small clearing, if it could be called that. It had a river and not the hanging branches of trees he had been attempting to cut though moments ago.

But the ground was littered with over grow weeds and saplings. Looking from the top of the trees he could see a person sleeping on the ground in the bright moon light. That persons orange hair was sticking out of the top of a black cloak. Sasuke Ran towards it, not thinking about what he was doing.

_Pfft._

Sasuke turned to deflect the kunai throw at him. His sharp eyes scanned the area around him, listening and watching for anything.

_Pfft. _

_Pfft._

_Pfft._

Deflecting two with his own kunai, Sasuke looked for the third, knowing he had heard it. He snuck a glace at the sleeping Naruto. The blanket and been pulled down with the missing third kunai, reliving a fake Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, Naruto would not get away from him, not this time.

--Naruto-kun!!--

"Heh" Naruto smirked as he knew Sasuke would be decoding his decoy at this moment. Sure he could have done better-but he was short on time.

Run forward as fast as he could Naruto finally heard Kyuubi speak.

_**Kit!**_

Oh happy he was not.

_Yes?_

_**What the hell are you doing!? Turn your ass around now!**_

_Back to the bastard? Hell no! I've already decided, I'm leaving._

_**Kit, turn around now, I don't want to force you, but I will if you give me no option. **_

_No damnit! I'm not going back! _

_**You force me into this Kit, I'm sorry. **_

Suddenly Naruto couldn't breath. Air was forced out of his lungs. His chest felt as though someone had just punched him. Quickly he was brought to his knees. His body felt as though on fire, with blows coming at him left and right.

His right knee slashed and he could feel the blood pour down this leg, looking down he saw the skin in tacked, with none of the liquid pouring from him. More blows, these felt more as though someone was kicking him.

He used what little energy he had left to slip his hand under his shirt and feel along his rib-cage. If not for the fact he could feel them in tacked under his fingers he would have never believed they weren't shattered

_W-w...w-what's... going on...what...are you...doing...?_

_**I'm sorry Kit, but you will not throw your life away because you're afraid of being alone again. I'll never let you be alone again. **_

After the words where spoken Naruto fell into a deep sleep, wondering why his path was always chosen for him.

--Time laps! Two days!--

Naruto was awaked by the sounds of birds and sun filing his face. Groaning he rolled over, not quite ready to face the day. He buried his face in the pillow, enjoying how comfy his bed was.

_Wait...My bed is NEVER comfy...so why..._

He stat up ridged, forcing his eyes open. Last night memories flooding back to him. Taking a look at the room he was certain he was not at his apartment, nor in the forest he fell asleep in.

"Well come back to the land of the living."

**Oh yes, hate, hate, hate, hate. I know, I know, I am a bitch. But here's the good news!**

**The Next chapter is already done. **

**Wanna read?**

**Then review! **

**(Oh you know you love me********)**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Alright! Waaay over Due I know, forgive me. But I FOUND MY JUMP DRIVE! Yay! So that means my stories will be updated more! Everyone cheers! Alright now on to the story!

* * *

"Well come back to the land of the living." Sasuke said, with all the coldness that he could muster. "You really did a number on yourself. Naruto looked at him confused, he hadn't done anything. "Look at your self dobe."

Slowly Naruto looked down, all of the bruises and cuts he'd felt from the night before now showed, it was pretty bad from the look of it. Why hadn't he been healed?

"But…how....I was……." Naruto sentence tailed off, anger taking the place of confusion in his eyes. That damned fox had betrayed him!

_You! What the hell did you do to me?!_

_**I brought you back.**_

_How?!_

_**I beat the living hell out of you. Your body fell unconscious naturally to allow you to be healed. But I won't heal you this time Kit. Not if you're just going to run away again. **_

_Why would you do this to me?! Do you even _know_ what you've done?! _

_**I'm sorry Kit, it was for you own good.**_

_How does this do me any good?!_

_**I've said it before but you obviously need to have it reiterated! I won't let you throw away your life! Not because you afraid of being hurt and alone again!**_

_Fuck you! It's _my_ life I'll do as I please with it! _

"Naruto!" snapping out of his argument, he turned his head to face a fuming Sasuke.

"What do you want bastard." Naruto's voice was cold, hatred bubbling to the surface.

"I wanted to know if you where comfortable."

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Seeing as you'll be living here from now on."

The world seemed to pause for a long moment. Sasuke sat calmly and waited for Naruto to answer.

Finally Naruto spoke. "No." he gripped the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white. "I won't. I'm going home." He threw the sheets off of him and tried to stand, but before his feet even touched the ground, he was met by a hand on his chest.

"Stop being and idiot. No lie down and go back to sleep." The look on Sasuke's face said he was not to be argued with.

"No I won't!" Naruto tried to shove the taller off, but couldn't. His arm stopped responding.

_Damnit! Stop it! It's my life, let me live it!_

_**Then stop running from it!**_

_I'm not running from anything! _

"Dobe," Sasuke said leaning closer. "You're not going anywhere. So stop before you hurt yourself more."

"Why don't you-" it was then when Naruto realized just how close Sasuke was. All though was cut off as he felt that pull again. And this time he didn't have the strength to pull away.

Their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss. Sasuke's hand reaching up to caress Naruto's face, tiny sparks flying across his skin when he did so. Naruto realized that his head was being to feel fuzzy, like he was drunk but he knew he had nothing to drink. He felt as though he was watching his body as Sasuke climbed onto the bed and the kiss deepened.

He felt wondering hands travel up his shirt and start to play with sensitive flesh there.

Then his whole world went dark.

The next time Naruto woke up it he was being cradled by someone, at this moment of half sleep, he didn't care that he was naked and had no idea were he was, and simply enjoyed the feeling being cared for.

Well, he did, until memories of last night came flooding back.

"_Sasuke! Harder!" _

He sat up straight, and turned to look at the man in the bed with him.

Sasuke.

"Oh Kami, I'm going to be sick." Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the adjacent bathroom, were the contents of his stomach emptied it self.

Laying his head against the cold porcelain Naruto heard a call from the other room. "Dobe?" Sasuke was awake and started to walk into the bathroom. At his voice, Naruto became sick again.

"Teme, please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night." Naruto prayed to Kami that it was a bad dream.

Sasuke turned around and said "You weren't complaining last night." Naruto groaned and was sick again.

_Kyuubi? _

_**Hm?**_

_What happened? Please say I'm dreaming. _

_**Sorry Kit, the way I remember it was you and the prick had a wonderful sex-filled night. **_

_I'm gonna be sick again. Why didn't you stop me! _

_**Because. **_

_......Because why? _

_**I needed a mate; Sasuke is a vessel, like you. Problem solved. **_

_Problem NOT solved! So what now Sasuke's your mate?!? _

_**About that, no, his demon is my mate. Sasuke is yours. **_

_Oh fuck no. _

_**Sorry Kit. **_

_Didn't you hear the 'oh fuck no'? I am not doing __**that **__with him__** again**__!" _

_**You don't really have a choice anymore.**_

_What is that supposed to mean?! _

_**You'll find out. **_

Kyuubi faded from Naruto's and he was alone in his head again.

_Fucking fox. If I could I'd cut his balls off. _

Getting up off the floor Naruto peeked his head out of the bathroom. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Good.

He carefully opened the window by the bed. He was _so_ fucking out of here.

**

* * *

**

I know! Forgive me! I'll have another chapter up soon! And I do mean soon! But, I can not do a sex scene. It would come out as crap. So! I am looking for someone who would do it for me. The person who does gets to see the chapter before anyone else. So help a chick out!

**That's it, thanks to all those who are still reading this ^^. **


End file.
